


The Shadow of an old empire

by EmpressOfShadows



Category: Red Queen - Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Empire, F/M, I started writing where I left off, It’s short, New story, Read, War Storm Spoilers, aghhhh, but ya know exams, evil original character, not my native language, who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfShadows/pseuds/EmpressOfShadows
Summary: This story takes place where I last left off War Storm by Victoria Aveyard. I do not know how the book ends yet, but I will give this book 360 degrees spin.SPOILER ALERTMaven has been captured, he lost. War has come to an end, everything is over now. But what would happen if the past, even before the 300-year reign of the House of Calore, came to pay Norta a visit? A fallen sword, a goodbye and the return of an unexpected  and unknown figure.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/ original female character, Tiberias “Cal” Calore VII/ original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Shadow of an old empire

**Author's Note:**

> *All characters from Victoria Aveyard and the original ones were inspired by them.

Chapter I

~Mare~

War is over, there’s no reason to fight anymore. Well, apparently. The Scarlet Guard has its own fights, and those aren’t over yet. We have to be sure there won’t be any kings in Norta. Not even Cal. I breathe deeply. Not even Cal, I remind myself.

Everything between us has been perfect these days. We decided to forget about our decisions for now and live up for the love that we have for each other. This will end when he knows that we will do whatever it takes to destroy his crown. I’m going to hurt him, that’s for sure, so I need to not overthink it. Otherwise I will drown in my own sorrows, and that makes me weaker.

  
  


I stop at the door of the throne room of Ocean Hill, the palace in Harbor Bay. Farley and two Scarlet Guards are by my side. There’s nothing to fear of. We enter to find a considerable amount of people. They are here to watch the fallen king. So we are, that’s why go sit by the left of truly king of Norta, Tiberias VII. Cal. He looks stunning all dressed up with his red gala suit and cape. Black ornaments build up his attire and a simple but difficult to ignore, golden pink crown sets in the all time familiar black hair. That damn metal piece is my love rival. A bittersweet smile sparks in my face for a moment.

All the allies of Cal are here: the Scarlet Guard and Montfort in his left, the kingdom of the Rift and the rebel houses in his right. The House of Rhambos, the recent acquisition, is here also. Reds and silvers all together. So different, but all waiting for something.

With a loud noise the main doors are opened and closed in an instant. Maven is here. He still has the same clothes of a king, but definitely he is no one anymore. The silk of his suit is full of mud and most of it is ripped. He has handcuffs in his wrists and two Lerolan guards hold him from both of his arms. There’s no emotion in his face, it looks like he would still be in Julian’s control, but he’s not. The way his eyes can still burn and freeze at the same time is terrifying, and right now that death stare is for me. Everything is okay, I’m not in danger.

Everyone in this room is killing him with their eye. Evangeline with a splendorous dress as always, has some things that she would like to say to Maven, that’s a fact judging by her peculiar anxious attitude that portrays today. The rest of the Samos show indifference in their faces, a good technique to hide any weakness.

-Kneel before the legitimate king of Norta, Maven- Anabel Lerolan states with the usual confidence, Julian shows his normal calmness beside her. She treats him like a stranger, but he’s still his grandson. Something makes me feel that things between have never been so sweet.

  
  


-I won’t- Maven will never put anything over his pride, not even his life. He stares directly to Cal, his brother. There’s no hate in his eyes, they are empty, like if he would be searching for information. Any spark of weakness.

-Maven, is over. You’ve lost, and there’s nothing to do to change that. I will be the king.- Cal makes a short pause to breathe in- I have always been destined to rule Norta. Since birth I won the right, you didn’t.

-If saying it out loud will assure you, go ahead, I won’t stop you- The false king smiles in such a distorted way, that his face discomposes.- You are good in the battlefield, but in politics... well... you kind of lacking. That makes a king a good one.

Cal is having a hard time maintaining composure, but he’s sorting it out. The thing is that his adversary knows him really well. He won’t eat the lie.

-I shall remind you, Maven, your posi-

The strident noise of the thunder in the sky interrupts him. ZAP. Another followed by blinding light of the lightning. Purple? No, it can’t be. I stare at the nearest window, waiting. Again, the light and its roar. Oh no. It is purple, and I’m calmed. Have I lost my mind? I’m not the only one who noticed though...

Everyone is looking. No at the elegant window. All eyes on me. Really! I can’t believe it! I lift my shoulder in sign of my cluelessness.

-Someone’s in a bad mood...- says Maven with an ironic tone. Shut up!

-Seriously, it is not me. Why would I do that right now? I’m not doing anything and have everything under control. Also if I would like to kill everyone here, I’d simply-

Bam! Lights out. Why me? Why is my life like this?

Cal moves his hand to invoke the flames from his bracelet. The light of the fire is not enough for the whole room, but it is to avoid Maven to get out of the guards' grip. Two pair of reddish bronze eyes meet mine, like if he would try to tell me something. Are you okay? , he means.

  
  


-Everything under control, huh?- Evangeline can’t help but laugh noisily- I don’t know what you mean by control Barrow, but this...- she extends her hands to indicate the throne room under shadows.

-I did not-

-Mare, you’re the only electricon here- states Dane, prime minister of Montfort, who didn’t talk until now- Ella, Tyton and Rafe are not here, and your lightning is the only with that... color.

Dane! You’re not helping... I’m not lying, I feel when I’m using my ability, and now... I don’t feel anything.

Maybe there’s someone else out there-

The ceiling cracks this time. No. We’re all going to die like this and they’ll thing it is my fault.

-Mare make it stop!- Cal supplicates with scared eyes.

It is not me, but I’ll try something. I close my eyes and concentrate. I need to search for the source of all this power. Crack! Crack! Crack! And clink! The noise of the ceiling stops with a metallic noise. I open my eyes.

A beautiful, but old sword has its pointed end buried in the marble floor of the palace. Looking at it is hypnotizing.

-Evangeline, it’s your fault now... 

-It’s not metal, I can’t feel it- she’s... scared? Oh no, this isn’t normal.

The whole Samos family is confused. Indeed, the sword is not of metallic material. Then, what is it made of? Cal expression is paralyzed, he does not know what’s happening. Farley lost her usual brave smirk and Julian is genuinely worried. And... oh no, oh no, oh no... Maven... has his blue eyes wide open. He didn’t expect this either. Silvers are just scared of what they don’t know about...this is certainly dangerous. A sword from the sky? I take another look at it.

Suddenly I want to touch the sword, it is so tempting, and I don’t know why. It is like a magnetic force pulled from me. My feet start to move towards the object, I can't stop them. I can’t control my own body.   
  


-Mare! Don’t go there- Cal takes my arm, I barely feel it-, it could be dangerous!

I get his hand off from my arm. He’ll not restrain me. Something is calling me, and I can’t say no. I’m scared, but it does not affect me. Nothing more is important now. Not Cal, not Farley, not Maven. Just that strange sword. I don’t control what I’m doing anymore.

Farley comes running at my side, she’s actually scared, but not of the sword.... she fears... me? Why? I try to say something or do anything to make her understand that there’s nothing to be afraid of. After many attempts, I realize that I can’t speak or control any of my movements. It's like if Elara were owning my mind once again, like if she hadn’t died. Now I’m the one being scared.

My vision is blurry. It feels like a whole day has passed by, but it barely has been a minute. I move slower than normal and just hear little phrases.

-She isn’t hearing us...- says a voice that I can’t recognize because my brain is really confused right now.

ZAP! Again, lightning .

Look at her eyes!- someone else yells. W-what’s going on with me?

ZAP! The thunder continues.

-Someone should stop her, now- angry and powerful, this last person seems.

ZAP! The Storm won’t stop

-No one can reach her!- says another one- Mobility is impossible right now...

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

And I’ve arrived at where the mysterious sword is. I see everything in low motion. I put my fingers in the grip of the blade, and with little effort I get it out from the hard rock. The floor now is shaking.

-Good. It’s almost done- an unrecognizable voice states. It’s definitely not Elara, but a woman for sure. The voice is distant, but familiar at the same time. It almost sounds like my subconscious was talking directly. I don’t think everyone is hearing what I do...

In the corner of my eye, I see how from the sword an abnormal shadow emanates. The darkness becomes thicker and thicker until I see it has a determined shape. A black hand posters in my arm and somehow merge.

I think I’ve fallen, because the few things I can see are from a lower point of view. Though I don’t feel any pain. My world is spinning, but I don’t feel nausea. I feel nothing.

-MARE!

My eyes are almost completely closed, but that voice is one I would never forget. Cal is crying, and I don’t know why. I don’t want to see his beautiful eyes like that. I wish I could tell him I love him one last time, and kiss him for eternity.

Yet I can’t.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Hope you’ve liked it. It might’ve many misspellings, but I’m not native speaker and I’m tired because it’s the end of the semester (the worst part of school).


End file.
